Eras tú
by JimenaAlonso
Summary: ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un engaño era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida?


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 1. El engaño.**

Tori no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Era imposible. Se frotó los ojos repetidas veces como si con ello consiguiera hacer desaparecer la desagradable imagen. No sirvió para nada. Beck estaba besando a una chica apasionadamente y esa chica, de cabello rubio y tez blanca, definitivamente no era Jade. Físicamente no tenían nada en común. Sólo compartían especie. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo del chico. Lo que estaba haciendo era de todo menos humano. Una mezcla de tristeza y rabia pugnaba por hacerla salir del escondite desde el cual estaba presenciando la escena. No estaba espiándolo, ni mucho menos. Ella no era esa clase de persona. Había salido a dar una vuelta para despejarse, pues seguir un minuto más en compañía de Trina la iba a llevar a la cárcel. Quería a su hermana, pero la mayoría del tiempo, la quería lejos. Podía llegar a ser insoportable. En su momento llegó a dudar de que fueran hermanas. Sin embargo, por mucho que le disgustara en ocasiones, compartían lazos sanguíneos. Se encontraba tras unas cajas, perfectamente dispuestas para ocultarla, situadas en uno de los callejones a los que daba uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad. No sabía si intervenir o dar media vuelta como si no hubiera visto nada, olvidarse del asunto sin remordimientos. No obstante, ¿cómo iba a actuar normal frente a Beck y sobre todo ante Jade? Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su incomodidad tarde o temprano se haría evidente. Además, Jade tenía el maldito don de leerla cual libro abierto. Empezaba a sentirse agobiada y eso mal asunto. Una Tori nerviosa no era lo mejor. Si ya le costaba controlar sus pensamientos estando tranquila no quería imaginarse lo que podría pasar si se encontraba agitada. Sus ojos seguían enganchados a la pareja aún abiertos de par en par. Pestañeó varias veces. No podía quedarse como una tonta ahí parada. Una de dos: o hacía algo o se iba. Su cerebro decidió tomar la segunda opción. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, su torso acompañó el giro de su cuerpo. Iba a dar un paso, cuando un gritito escapó de su boca. ¿Esa qué venía en la misma dirección era Jade?" ¡Oh, Dios!", pensó. El ruido fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los amantes. Rápidamente, escapó rogando que no la hubieran reconocido. Aceleró la carrera sin mirar por donde iba. Cuando levantó la cabeza de la acera ya fue demasiado tarde. El impactó la catapultó en sentido contrario con fuerza. Sus posaderas hicieron contacto con el duro empedrado y una maldición abandonó sus labios. Había sido un buen golpe. Unos ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos y no tuvo tiempo de disculparse, pues se incorporó rápidamente y continuó con su huida. El malhumorado rostro de Jade se grabó en su retina. Había chocado con su compañera. No parecía que la hubiera reconocido.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? —escuchó decir tras de sí—. A ver si miras por donde andas.

Daba gracias de que las voces no tuvieran capacidad de frenar a locas a la fuga. Empezaba a sentir los primeros síntomas de cansancio, así que fue poco a poco reduciendo la velocidad. Le iban a salir agujetas por el esfuerzo. Al menos había conseguido salir de la situación bien parada. Si Jade la hubiese reconocido no hubiese dudado en utilizar descalificativos relacionados con su forma de ser o su nombre. Probablemente, la increparía con la pésima imitación que hacía de su voz. Sin saber por qué se le escapó una sonrisa. Siempre que se metía en líos Jade estaba involucrada. Su vida sería muy monótona sin su presencia. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Intentó acompasar la respiración. El corazón le latía desbocado. Demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Descubrir a uno de sus mejores amigos siendo infiel no era plato de buen gusto, aunque la traicionada fuera Jade. Lo extraño era que le había dolido tanto como si ella fuera la engañada. Con Jade mantenía una relación amor/odio y no sabía que esperar de cada conversación con su compañera. Solía ser hiriente muchas veces, pero por alguna razón todavía le dirigía la palabra, a pesar de todas sus humillaciones y burlas. No podía estar alejada de ella y no tenía muy claro el por qué. Siguió caminando un par de metros más hasta divisar un banco. No le vendría mal sentarse un rato. Ahora que su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse, el dolor provocado por la abrupta caída aumentaba en intensidad. Seguramente tendría un moratón de proporciones nada despreciables en donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Esperaba que el dolor remitiese o iba a tener problemas para ocultar el percance si no podía sentarse adecuadamente. Su mente rememoraba los últimos acontecimientos buscando hallar algún detalle que le hiciese dejar de sentir enfado hacia Beck, pero era imposible. ¿Cómo podía engañar a Jade? Todo el mundo querría estar…

El sonido de su móvil interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Había recibido un mensaje. El número era desconocido pero las intenciones claras.

"Tenemos que hablar. _Karaoke Dokie. Viernes 21:00"._

 _Lo que parecía una tarde de miércoles cualquiera se había torcido de manera inimaginable. Tori frunció el ceño sin entender nada. ¿Quién quería verla y para qué? Dentro de dos días quizás sabría la respuesta._


End file.
